We're in Minecraft! Rewrote
by KINGFISk 0950
Summary: Same as the Minecraft story before


**hey guys so If here again thing is I just thought about We're IN MINECRAFT, SO the thought was that since my brother started writing at like chap 2 I will rewrite the story my way but trust me he did do some things I would've. Me myself and I are only..you know what I'll do like my friend Prince of the frozen isles or my good friend Virgil guess my age but seriously he fucked some things up bad I wanted the story to fall of on all of us being the age of 15 or 16, Yet he felt the urge to dick my story...so I'm just going to rewrite it because I'm quite angry at some of the things he did. Lets start off by taking my name and acting like he was me. I was wondering why when he wrote my story and I walked by he would slightly snicker by being an ass so I said fuck it went on my computer and found a mess of pure and utterly horrendous bullshit. So from here I am going to rewrite the story the way it should've been.**

 **I just somehow feel he's going to go through this and say something...**

 **I don't know when or how I just know.**

 **Anyway guess my age or whatever...and on with the chap.**

* * *

It was silent especially considering where we live no where else but yelling games and knocking. A fucking dorm...

The ones currently in the dorm we're it's residents Rin,Gen,Jake, Tesx we are the residents but we hardly ever do anything here except play play of Games,"Hey Tesx, where's my Laptop?" I asked my brother.

"I don't know probably under your bed or something." He said in a Un-enthusiastic way, "I thought you had it?", "Nope Jake did.","You both have laptops and desktops, scratch that you have an ecosystem of fucking electronics in you room. This isn't even a dorm speaking architecturally it's a 3-storey fucking house and you need my goddamned laptop..." I said slowly I wasn't angry just awed at where the hell my laptop is.

"Well Jake is actually playing minecraft on his desktop in his room" said a voice in the kitchen I turned to see Rin behind the bar with a slice of pizza in his mouth. "Then where the hell Is my laptop?" I asked cooly

"He put it on your bed upstairs, why?" He replyed

"Me and bi-imean Tesx here were having a chat about where it was"I responded

"You know I heard that right?" Tesx said looking at me like I was an idiot, "Your opinions do not matta" I said in a old wizardly voice (Gandolf or however the fuck you spell his name.)

Rin his a tiny smirk, "Oh my God as if the Sean Connery voice impression wasn't enough. Anyway I'm going upstairs see you guys later, oh and Tesx.." "-Huh?" "-You suck" He said continuing to devour his slice of greasy dough.

"Fuck you"Tesx replied with a chuckle, "What do you even need your laptop for?" Rin asked

"To play minecraft. You know those mods I just got finished downloading."I shot back

Run,"How many are there?"

"I don't know about 120, or 40 at the least"

Tesx,"Why didn't you just play something instead of dragging us to Gold's with you?"

"Cause I wanted to do something athletic for a bit, plus I love peanut butter and strawberry Smoothies."

Tesx,"There's a smoothie king not even a mile away from here golds gym is like 10 miles away and you made us jog there. You drive a fucking Hummer."

Rin "He's right..."

"I don't see the problem here.."

Tesx,"We almost got jumped!"

"AND how did that work out."

Rin started laughing so hard he began snorting,"we wrecked some ass and took THEIR wallets."

Tesx,"One of them had a gun!"

Rin began laughing so hard he fell on the ground. Just then Jake finally came down stairs and made his presence noticed, "Why is Rin on the ground and crying?"

"He's laughing That hard?"

Jake,"He's laughing? Who made him laugh this hard?.."he said whilst scratching the side of his head with a bewildered look on his face.

Tesx, "I was asking Gen why did he drag us all the way to Gold's when he could of just played some games or even ran of the treadmill, instead of dragging us there."

Jake burst into tears laughing with the most hysterical look in the world on his face.

"LETS just end this conversation and play some minecraft"

Rin, "Oh my God somebody call an ambulance I'm fucking dying"

Tesx,"he had gun"

Rin,"and he pulled it-wheeze-on the wrong one"

Jake began laughing even harder remembering what happened to the man with the gun,

* ** _FLASHBACk_**

 _The sound of footsteps echoed through the ally as four men we're jogging only to be stopped by 6men all dressed in black clothing._

 _"Hey little rich boy"_

 _Gen gained a Whisp of a smile,_

 _Rin noticed told the others they began grinning and trying hard not to laugh they knew they were in for a treat._

 _Gen,"Hey'a there Mista' muh' name's George Orion Forman Uju Cory koint Yert Oreily Urman Raily Sean Elmer Lars Freeman tha' Thud'_

 _The other 3 burst into laughter at what the Dumbas-Thiefs thought were nothing._

 _Gen continued, "I'm ouchea' ta' see whut y'all city folk got roun' ea', ya see I'm frum down wut U kind'll call tha country. Ya kner I jus' got ther cleanin up some from horse shit, Mm-mm-mm fresh herse shit._

 _Jake, Rin, and Tesx were trying their hardest not to pass out._

 _The thug pulled a gun (Glock 12) out and put it to Gen's face, "Stop fucking with me and hand over your wallets!" The thug shouted_

 _"HEY!...DO U KNER WUT TUDAY ISH!" Gen shouted at the Man who obviously flinched from his tone,"No...what is today?"_

 _"How culd yer not kner?!, Its ferkin' Merst herly er daysu'...Tacer tersday"_

 _Tesx almost through up from how hard he was laughing, Jake was crying so hard the tears were making a puddle, Rin ACTUALLY threw-up._

 _"Are you fucking serious" he then tried to put the gun in Gen's face only to realize it was gone, "what the" *Chink-chk-clink-chk* they all turned to see Gen holding the Gun and checking the clip and loading the chamber._

 _Gen,"You see I really wanna get home and you fucks got in my way soooooo-"_

 _*Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang-Bang* He shot each one in the leg *Multiple screams* "You shot ME IN MY FUCKINGLEG" WAS repetitively said._

 _"Hey!...you were going to shoot me in my face, I like not looking like a fucking pez dispenser." Gen retorted before walking up and taking their wallets and phones, looking at the leader's phone, "Really...an IPhone 4, I hate iPhones they're nothing but the same thing each year." Turning it on he asked him what's your pass code?"_

 _Thug,"3892" he wheezed_

 _"Thanks." Typing it in he kicked the leader over and sat on his back, he continued until he reached the dial pad dialing 911 he waited, "911 what's your emergency?"_

 _Gen, "so I was trying to go to the gym right, I go down an empty ally way and guess what happened...like a fucking bravo squad of crooks jump out with their leader having a gun."_

 _Operator,"Are you harmed in anyway?"_

 _Gen,"No but anyway can I finish my story-"_

 _Thug,"Get off me!"_

 _GEN," these things wouldn't of happened if you weren't being a bitch in the ally way, shut up too I'm on the phone"_

 _Operator,"who is that sir?"_

 _Gen"oh him yeah that's the dumbass, but anyway my story. So I start joking with the guy he puts the gun I'm my face...MY FACE, so I did what anyone would do get the gun right? Oh by the way send...How many of there are you?"_

 _Thugs(simultaneously ),"6"_

 _Gen," yeah nice, 6 ambulances"_

 ** _*FLASHBACK END*_**

* * *

3rdPov

Tesx, "true it was funny "

Run, "Yes it was"

Jake, "so are you guys gonna join me?" Jake said standing up and leaning on the wall leading to the stairs

Gen," sure, since I finally got the mods we can all play on LAN"

Jake, "Sweeeeet! C'mon we have worlds to pwn!"

Tesx,"Lets go" Tesx said getting off the couch and going upstairs behind Jake.

Run and Gen followed behind them both Gen trying to go to his own room, Run,"Were going to go to the game room bruh,"

Nodding Gen followed them to the room taking off his shirts, (When I play games I do it shirtless because I feel more comfortable.) Turning on the other desktops Jake started the LAN world.

5min into gaming

Tesx just go through creating the Armory, Rin the Bedroom, Jake the storage room after organizing the items in the chest, Gen the enchantment, Farm, Orchard, and Adventure room.

Gen had just finished the orchard looking at the house, it was a mansion about the size of Castro Mansion (MC Edition) with a few extra touches and a Modern interior design and structure.

Jake's screen suddenly went black, "What the fuck?" He said with an obvious what the fuck face. The screens of the others turned of.

"The hell?

"How in the..."

"*sigh*"

All the screens turned purple

Gen, "Huh...maybe a virus. Wait that can't be it somethings probably wrong with the damn update or something. " he said while trying to exit the screen.

Jake, "That or someone spilled some grape soda. And a lot of it at that..."

Rin slightly chuckled

Jake, "you actually laughed at that!" He said with a face of pure amazement, like a child who just saw a carnival.

Rin shook his head in a 'Really' fashion.

Gen," shut up"

Tesx," What the fuck is going on!" He screamed

Run," What the he'll are you talking abo- HOLY SHIT TESX!"

Gen leaned up and looked at Tesx his eyes immediately widened as he shouted"SHIT!" Jake leaned back in his chair as he jumped out of his chair looking at Tesx's body slowly turning into particles.

Tesx slowly became calm as his body was slowly deteriorating,"Guys...-he smiled- Goodbye" as the rest of him went away.

Jake turned towards Gen only to realise they all were particlizing...Gen looked up with a solemnized face..."well...wherever we go...when I find you guys...I'm going to kick all of our asses." He said before disapearing into nothing.

Jake,"Fuck...I still have my yogurt in the frid- " he disappeared

Rin, "I'm friends with idiots.." before he finally particlized as well

* * *

 **Jake's P.O.V**

'Where the hell am I..'

'And why is there a fucking iron rock under me...maybe it's a block of sugar!'

I quickly jumped out of my lying position and tried to bite the object beneath me only to hurt my teeth doing so.

"OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUCCCHHH" I shouted learning my lesson of not biting everything..

Rubbing my jaw I cursed, "Damn you Willy wonker.." muttering the rest under my breath 'top hat wearing kid murdering asshole...'

I looked around finally noticing everything was white, slightly turning my head I manage to Dodge a fist aiming for me skull before quickly gripping their arm over my shoulder and tripping them while leaning forward throwing them over onto the ground, pulling my opponent's arm his body came with the tug before pushing forward making them roll on their stomach and pushing down and twisting their entire arm before pushing down again. Hearing a satisfying sound I was guessing is a pop, I pushed their arm onto their back keeping them down.

"AAAAAHHHHHH" I heard it scream in pain.

"My God you're just going to attack without warning, that's mean you know!"

Finally looking down I see a giant hulking figure that was almost 2feet taller than me, with no skin just iron as its outer layer.

"What in thee 12 fucks of hell are you?"

"A golem and my subordinate! " a random voice said

Pushing myself up in hurry I dodged a fist that was covered in Iron again, only to have to move my body in a quickened pace to Dodge the barrage of hits thrown at me, blocking the fists I grabbed the arm of my attacker and slammed them into the wall before hitting them in the stomach with enough strength to knock them out. Watching the body slump I shook my head knowing I was going to have a long day or whatever the Fuck I'm at calls it...because the person I just knocked out was a girl...

* * *

 **bruh,**

 **Anyway quick and simple I am back and I'm going to try and upload as fast as possible so try and stay calm if I don't upload for a little,**

 **Any at my brother wrote the other one I just kicked off the beginning**

 **But this time going round I'm writing so yeah R and r please**


End file.
